Burundi
Burundi (Republika y’Uburundi) in Ostafrika grenzt im Norden an Ruanda, im Osten an Tansania und im Westen an die Demokratische Republik Kongo (jenseits vom Tanganjika-See). Burundis selbständige Geschichte wurde im Kolonialzeitalter als Kolonie Deutsch-Ostafrika beendet und danach im Ersten Weltkrieg von belgischen Truppen besetzt. Belgien beherrschte es als Teil des Mandatsgebietes Ruanda-Urundi bis 1962. Konflikte zwischen Hutu und Tutsi. Der Konflikt in Burundi kostete seit 1993 schätzungsweise 250.000 Menschen das Leben und in Krisenzeiten waren cirka 1,3 Millionen Menschen intern vertrieben oder ins Ausland geflüchtet. Das Land ist wirtschaftlich extrem geschwächt, so dass es inzwischen laut Welthungerindex das am stärksten von Hunger betroffene Land der Welt ist. Politik seit 2004 Im August 2005 wurden in Burundi erstmals wieder Wahlen zur Burundischen Nationalversammlung abgehalten, bei denen die CNDD-FDD die Mehrheit erhielt und Pierre Nkurunziza neuer Präsident wurde. Die beiden großen Parteien der Übergangsregierung (UPRONA und FRODEBU) wurden – unter anderem wegen Korruption und Vetternwirtschaft – damit von der wählenden Bevölkerung „abgestraft“. Innenpolitisch tritt die nun regierende Partei autoritär auf und verfolgt Kritiker und Konkurrenten. Im April 2009 legte die Palipehutu FNL offiziell die Waffen nieder und wurde daraufhin nach 29 Jahren als Partei FNL anerkannt. Mit der Anerkennung gibt es nun offiziell keine Rebellenbewegungen mehr in Burundi. Im Juni 2010 wurde Pierre Nkurunziza wiedergewählt. Die Regierungspartei CNDD-FDD konkurrierte insbesondere mit der FNL. Der Parteiführer der FNL Agathon Rwasa akzeptierte das Wahlergebnis nicht. Sein derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort ist nicht bekannt. Von Juni 2004 bis Dezember 2006 befand sich die UN-Mission ONUB in Burundi und wurde durch die BINUB 2007 ersetzt. Ab Januar 2011 wurde BINUB durch BNUB ersetzt, das Mandat galt bis Ende 2011 und wurde dreimal bis Ende 2014 verlängert. (Absatz nach WP) Verwaltungsgliederung (bei WP: Imagemap Burundi1|Burundi, administrative divisions - de - colored.svg|miniatur|200px|Provinzen von Burundi) Burundi gliedert sich in 18 Provinzen, die nach ihren Hauptstädten benannt wurden. Hauptstadt der Provinzen Bujumbura Mairie und Bujumbura Rural ist jeweils Bujumbura (Hauptstadt des Landes). Die Provinzen teilen sich in 116 Distrikte (communes), diese wiederum sind in Collines (Hügel) unterteilt. Die Hauptstadt Bujumbura (entspricht der Provinz Bujumbura Mairie) gliedert sich in 13 Stadtteile. Die Provinzen sind: Verkehr, Straßen Es gibt zwei Straßenklassen: die Nationalstraßen (Route nationale) beginnend mit RN und die Provinzstraßen (Route provinciale), Ziffern beginnend mit RP. Liste Medienberichte * AFP * BBC * Weblinks * …… * Flottement au Burundi après l'annonce d'un coup d'Etat (AFP und lemonde.fr/afrique/… 13.5.15, 15:42 Uhr) * Coup d’État au Burundi:Le Général Major NIYOMBARE Godefroid prend le pouvoir à Bujumbura bujanews.wordpress.com 13. Mai 2015 * sommet regional en tanzanie? * Comité de Solidarité et de suivi de la Crise Politique et Humanitaire au Burundi (Belgique, mardi 12 mai 2015) Etat des lieux et propositions de solution pour une sortie de la crise actuelle. A la veille du sommet de Dar Es Salaam sur le Burundi prévu ce 13 mai 2015, le comité de Solidarité et de suivi de la crise politique et humanitaire voudrait proposer aux décideurs, chefs d'Etats des pays de l'EAC et responsables de l'initiative régionale pour la paix au Burundi, un plaidoyer sous forme de propositions pour sortir le Burundi de la crise consécutive à la candidature du président NKURUNZIZA pour son 3è mandat. Ce comité crée à Bruxelles fin avril 2015 est composé des membres de la diaspora burundaise de Belgique, issus d'horizons divers. … (PDF-Datei) * Assault on the rule of law 9. Mai - www.iwacu-burundi.org/blogs/english/‎ * Liste_der_Städte - In der Tabelle sind die Städte über 4.000 Einwohner, die Ergebnisse der Volkszählungen (Zensus) vom 16. August 1990 und von 2008 sowie die Provinz (ohne EW-Zahlen), zu der die Stadt gehört, aufgeführt. * * * *…… Kategorie:Afrique